


WHAT DO YOU KNOW?

by chromemarlboro



Series: WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromemarlboro/pseuds/chromemarlboro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat throws himself into danger once again and now he has to deal with Marinette’s anger. What will become of our two favourite heroes? Will Marinette forgive him?</p><p>(previously clockworkcatears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hi! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic after becoming trash for said show! ^-^ I hope you enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Check my bio for information on my stories, update schedule and upcoming stories!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette and she's not happy with him. Now he has to deal with her rage.

Marinette didn’t get angry easily. Well, frustrated and annoyed were two completely different stories. However, Marinette was not one to get taken over by rage and guilt and grief often. But this time was one of them. This, she thought to herself, would be the last time he did that. The evening after, what Marinette was now calling ’The Incident’, Chat turned up at her balcony. With his ever-present grin and unassuming eyes, he dropped down onto her balcony floor. The cute twinkle of the fairy lights strung up behind her did little to impede Marinette’s foul mood. The gentle lights reflected in Chat’s emerald eyes.

She reluctantly threw the trapdoor open and Chat slipped inside, Marinette following after him. Thank god her parents were out this evening. Her room was dim, only lit up by the soft light from the various mood lamps around her room. She watched as Chat made himself comfortable on her bed, unaware of Marinette’s internal turmoil.

"So, how’s my Princess this fine evening?“ Chat began with a flirty smirk. Marinette fought back the urge to roll her eyes and smile. She would not give him the satisfaction after the stunt he pulled. He was in huge trouble.

"She’s just fine.” Marinette threw back snappily. Chat’s easygoing expression faltered a bit. He bit his lip and averted his eyes ever so slightly.

Chat racked his brain for anything he might’ve done to upset Marinette. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been rude to her as far as he was aware. But who knows, his father thinks he’s a failure so he wouldn’t be surprised if Marinette did too. Even Ladybug pushed him away. Well, about the last one, he understood why Ladybug would probably be upset with him.

Marinette faced Chat with a dry look. He shifted uneasily under her gaze. She stood in front of him, arms crossed, with a sour stare on her face. Her deep blue eyes narrowed angrily.

"Why did you do it?“ She asked simply, monotonously. Chat did a double take and gave her a confused look, face screwed up with uncertainty.

"Why did I do what, Princess?” He replied cautiously, voice quiet and apprehensive. Marinette grew irritated and began pacing back-and-forth in front of him, feet thumping on her carpet. Her shoulders tense and her elbows locked at her sides.

“Why did you throw yourself into danger again?” She exclaimed angrily. Chat furrowed his brow.

“I do not know what you mean, Princess.” Chat spoke slowly, hesitantly. Marinette let out a long, annoyed groan.

“You flung yourself headfirst into the heat of battle! Again!” She explained exasperatedly, turning to face him, eyes wide and starry. The cat boy blinked and narrowed his forest green eyes.

“Why would you care?” He asked sourly, crossing his arms and leaning away from her. It hurt to do so, both emotionally and physically. Marinette’s eyes grew larger and larger with every passing second, if it was even possible. The whites of her eyes almost glowed in the dim light.

“Why would I care? Why would I care?” Marinette spluttered, waving her arms in the air above her head. “Chat, you’re one of my best friends, of course I would care!” She felt her face redden with embarrassment and anger. “Why would you think I wouldn’t care?” Marinette demanded.

“Because no one ever does. Not my father. Not my friends. No one. People only care about what comes out of me. Work, money, you name it.” Chat said sadly, eyes moving to stare at Marinette’s soft, fluffy carpet. He looked back up and saw Marinette’s ocean eyes fill with tears.

“Oh, Chat…” Marinette mumbled brokenly. There was silence and Chat panicked when he noticed two tear tracks making their way down Marinette’s reddened cheeks. He jumped up and cradled her face in his hands, thumbing the tears away. The cool metal of his ring brushed Marinette’s cheek, a strong difference to the heat in her face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, please. Oh, this is my entire fault. I can’t do anything right!” Chat murmured while gently trying to cease her tears. Marinette’s hands came up to grasp Chat’s wrists, halting his panicky movements.

“Chat…it’s not your fault. It’s never your fault.” Marinette whispered. She sniffed and blinked tears out of her eyes, shakily breathing.

“Yes, it is. I’m such a disappointment. I’m sorry. It’s just, I thought I could, y’know, do something right for a change. I’m sorry for being such a waste of space.” Chat said, sounding small. Marinate reached a hand up to cup his cheek, the other hand still firmly holding his wrist.

“Chat…you’re not a waste of space. Trust me on that, would you? I know of so many people who think you’re amazing.” She said. I’m one of them, Marinette added in her mind.

“Oh yeah, who’s that?” Chat scoffed sadly. He didn’t believe a word of that.

“All your fans. And Ladybug.”

“Ha, like you know anything about Ladybug!” Chat snapped quietly. He sniffed, trying to hold his tears back. Marinette looked angry again all of a sudden. Chat fought the strong desire to pull away.

“What the hell do you know about me? Maybe I do know Ladybug better than you think!” Marinette threw back, irritated by him. Of course she knew things about Ladybug. She was Ladybug for god’s sake!

“My father neglects me, I have no future to look forward to, none of my ‘fans’ really like me, my friends don’t realize I’m hurting and worst of all, Ladybug hates me!” Chat cried, tears finally sliding down over his mask and down his face.

Marinette nearly broke down again there and then. He knew so little about how much people loved him and cared about him. It reminded her of a boy she knew well.

“Oh you silly cat! Ladybug doesn’t hate you!” Marinette tried desperately to convince him, wringing her hands desperately, face contorted with misery.

“What do you know? You’re not Ladybug! You know nothing about her!”

“YES I DO!” Marinette spat at him.

“HOW?” He yelled back at her, wrenching out of her grasp and retreating a few steps. He balled his fists at his sides, shaking.

“BECAUSE I AM LADYBUG!”


	2. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another secret is revealed and heart-warming words are thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 up already! Hope you enjoy!!

“BECAUSE I AM LADYBUG!”

At that moment, Tikki suddenly whizzed out from her hiding place and, without command, transformed Marinette. Chat stood there, shell-shocked. Marinette breathed heavily and stared back at him. “You believe me now?” She said flatly. “You believe me when I say that, I, Ladybug, care about you so much. Trust me when I tell you that if anything were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself. Your fans love you. And I do too.”

Chat couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. This whole time…Marinette was Ladybug. Oh…god! He’d just poured his heart and soul out to Ladybug. There was a flash of pink, fluorescent light and Marinette replaced Ladybug, looking proud and terrified all at once.

Chat made up his mind. There was no stopping him now. A flash of bright green later, Adrien had taken Chat Noir’s place. He could see Marinette stop functioning. They both stared at each other before Marinette began laughing. A broken, incredulous laugh.

Adrien cringed. Of course she didn’t think he could ever be Chat Noir. Chat Noir was so much better than him. It made sense that someone as headstrong as Marinette would be Ladybug. But him, oh no, he’d never be thought of as the cool, charming cat.

“You broke her.” Plagg said, suddenly appearing at his ear. He sounded very pleased with himself. Adrien sent the kwami an icy stare. A few moments later, Marinette pulled Adrien into a tight hug, face pressed against his chest. It took Adrien a few seconds, but he hugged her back just as tightly. Both faces wet with tears, they held each other.

“After all this time?” Adrien mumbled into her ear. Marinette nodded into his chest. “All this time, Ladybug was just a desk away.” Adrien gave a low chuckle.

“Does this mean you still like Ladybug?” Marinette asked once the pair pulled away. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yes?” He guessed. Marinette giggled, a pleasant sound to Adrien’s ears.

“Well,” Marinette began awkwardly, “I’ve kind of liked you for a while now.” Marinette gave an awkward, cringe-worthy laugh.

“Well. What a coincidence.” Adrien said with an air of fake sophistication. Marinette watched with glee and happiness as Adrien walked back and bent down on one knee in front of her. “Will you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, be my girlfriend?” Adrien asked hopefully. Marinette blushed as Adrien took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

“Of course Adrien Agreste.” Marinette curtseyed daintily. The pair began laughing again and Adrien quickly pulled Marinette in close. She went silent at their sudden proximity. A bashful smile was he across Adrien’s face and Marinette felt her heart quicken.

Adrien leant down and pressed his lips to Marinette’s. They stayed there for a few seconds before Marinette’s brain caught up and kissed back. A gentle hand cupped her face and her hand was placed onto his. They pulled away and both their faces were a rich crimson. Adrien flashed her a sweet smile who Marinette returned quickly. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Adrien went to hug her back, but a sharp twang of pain shot down his arm. He cringed and Marinette instantly pulled away from him. Adrien tried to hide his wince, but failed miserably.

“Will you let me look at it?” Marinette asked gently. Adrien nodded and he sat down on her chaise. She left for a while and came back, sporting a white box. She gave him a wicked grin. “Shirt off, young man.” She laughed as Adrien went bright red.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Marinette spluttered, surprised. Adrien smiled shyly at her from behind his bangs. She then gave him a tender grin.

“I love you too.”


	3. Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fixes Adrien up and nightly fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I had exams last week and got caught up in schoolwork! Hope you enjoy! Just to let everyone know, there will be a drabble series after the next chapter called What Else Do You Know? It will feature oneshots and drabbles on this story!

“Ow.”

“Stop complaining. This was your fault after all.”

“You don’t have to be so harsh.”

“Shut it, kitty.”

Marinette gently dabbed at Adrien’s cut arm. It wasn’t too big, thankfully, but it was quite deep. It ran from the top of his shoulder down his bicep. With an alcohol soaked cloth, Marinette dabbed gently at the slash. Adrien winced as Marinette pushed a bit too hard.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Adrien spluttered, gently pushing Marinette’s hand away. She gave him an unimpressed look and turned away from him.

“Well, if you don’t want me to do it, i won’t.” Marinette stood up and took a few steps away. She was jerked back by Adrien’s hand clenched around her jacket.

“No!” Adrien began, rather loudly, “Mari… I’m sorry.” He gave her puppy dog eyes and she melted. Adrien gave her a bright, genuine grin.

“Fine. But no more whining, okay?”

“I hear you loud and clear, Princess!”

Marinette suppressed an eye roll and got back to cleaning his wound. Adrien noticed her increased gentleness. As Marinette wrapped his bicep in gauze, Adrien was feeling more relaxed and loved than he had in a very long time.

His father certainly wasn’t one for hugs, hair ruffles…and physical contact. Adrien couldn’t remember the last time his father had hugged him. Or told him those three words, ‘I love you’. It wasn’t a happy thought. At least he had Marinette for that now.

“There, all done.” Marinette announced happily. Adrien looked at her handiwork, impressed.

“How did you learn how to be so good at this stuff?” He asked curiously. The blonde boy stood up and pulled his shirt back on while Marinette contemplated his question. Her cheeks were puffed out and her brow furrowed. She looked cute like that.

“Well, I guess I learned a lot from my parent. Apparently I was a very…excitable kid back then. Clumsy, too. I used to trip and fall a lot.” Marinate said wistfully, chin on her palm. Adrien gave her a half-smile.

“Sounds nice.” He said simply, envying her childhood slightly. After his mother was gone, his father was nothing but cold and distant. If Adrien were to fall, no one would be there to pick him up, dust him off, or kiss his boo-boos better. As Adrien fell into his less-than-healthy mental spiral, Marinette spoke up.

“Do you want to stay over?” Marinette suddenly asked excitedly. Adrien raised an eyebrow. This was quick, very quick actually.

“I mean, my dad will probably worry a-and there’s your parents and yeah…” Adrien trailed off awkwardly. His father wouldn’t worry. Not one bit. He could probably transform into Chat Noir in the hallway and stroll out of the house without being noticed.

Marinette gave him a dry, but sympathetic, look. He gave her a sheepish smile. After rolling her sky blue eyes, the heroine waited for his answer.

“Fine. I’ll stay.” Adrien mock-sighed. Marinette almost screeched and got up.

“Do you want to, like, I dunno, go get your stuff or…?” She rambled, wringing her hands together nervously. Adrien shrugged.

“Sure, I guess.” He mumbled. Plagg suddenly whizzed out from whoever he was hiding. The black kwami gave Adrien a pleased, smug look and was sucked into Adrien's silvery ring. He returned quickly afterwards, sporting a rucksack from his bedroom full of clothes and various items. Adrien de-transformed and gently laid the bag on Marinette's floor.

The pair shared a bashful look. Marinette gave him a flushed wave and disappeared into her bathroom to change. Adrien took the time to peer at Mari's room while he undressed. He was amused and slightly...flattered...by all the photos of him she'd plastered on her walls.

“Adrien? Are you done?" Came Marinette's tinkly voice. Adrien replied a quick yes and Marinette stepped back into the room, dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. What got Adrien's attention was the fact that Marinette's raven hair that was usually up in two adorable pigtails, was suddenly down, falling around her shoulders. It was...hot.

“Y-yeah! T-totally!” He stuttered, suddenly aware of the fact he was staring. Marinette gave no acknowledgement of his stumble and sat on he bed. Adrien sat down beside her, hands in his lap. They sat in a slightly awkward silence before Marinette switched her tv on and began scrolling through her films.

She cast a curious glance towards Adrien as she hovered over a silly animated film she hadn’t watched in years. He gave her a gentle nod, eyes bright.

Adrien had barely gotten to watch any kind of film after his mother left. His father deemed them ‘childish’ and ‘presumptuous’. After all, his father didn’t even want him going to school, god forbid he went to a movie theatre!

As the film progressed, Marinette felt herself slowly melt into Adrien’s side. Had she not have known Adrien so personally, she’d have stuttered her way out the window by now. Adrien felt Marinette’s head fall onto his shoulder, her soft snores filling his ears. He smiled softly to himself, gently lowering her to the pillows. After tucking both Marinette and himself in, Adrien fell into the best sleep he'd had in years.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Alya are suspicious about our favourite new couple. Will they find out about their relationship? What will follow afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Last chapter up nice and quick! I felt bad about letting you guys wait so long for the previous chapter, so here's the final chapter! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone who liked and read this story, I never expected so many people to read it! As I said last chapter, there will be a drabble series called WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW? succeeding this story. Check out my bio for more info on that! SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, here is the finale of WHAT DO YOU KNOW? ^-^

The next morning, Marinette’s mother, Sabine, knocked on her locked door. 

“Marinette? Are you awake yet? You have school today, remember?” She called gently. Marinette’s head shot off her pillow, eyes wide. 

“Y-yeah, Mama! I’ll be down soon!” Marinette spluttered, going to jump out of her bed. A hand on her waist stopped her. Marinette looked down, and to her horror, remembered the events of last night. Sapphire eyes wider than plates, Marinette shook Adrien awake. “Adrien!” She whispered. 

“Wha...” Adrien murmured, eyebrows furrowing in his sleep. 

“Adrien! We’re going to be late for school! You need to go home!” marinate said, ripping herself out of Adrien’s grip, rushing around and collecting his things. She she spoke, Adrien shot up out of bed, hair wild.

“What?!” He hissed, climbing out of bed. Marinette thrusted his things into his arms, all stuffed into his bag. “What time is it?” 

“I dunno! Just, quick, transform! I’ll meet you at school!” Marinette spoke quickly. Adrien got the gist and called Plagg to transform him. All suited up, Adrien felt himself being unceremoniously pushed up the ladder to the balcony. “Go! I love you! See ya!” Marinette stumbled back don the rungs of the ladder.

“Love you too,” Adrien mumbled, pouncing off Marinette’s balcony and back towards the Agreste Mansion.

As Marinette stumbled around her room, grasping for any kind of clothing item she could find, her mother called up to her again.

“Marinette? You okay up there, honey?” 

“Fine, Mama, give me a sec!” Marinette shouted back. 

Because she got caught up in the whirlwind that was Adrien Agreste, Marinette didn’t get a chance to put her usual clothes in the washing machine. So, instead, the ebony-haired girl looked through her closet. Marinette pulled out a beautiful, soft, lemon yellow sundress. With the ruffles ending just above her knee and a little yellow bow around her waist, Marinette put it on. The straps fell comfortably on her shoulders and Marinette found a cute little yellow bow to clip her bangs out of her face with. As Marinette let her hair down to brush, she noticed a distinct change in her appearance. She looked so different, but it was a nice difference. After brushing her hair, Marinette pulled on her flats and put her purse, with Tikki safely inside, on her shoulder and went downstairs.

“Oh, Marinette, you look pretty today!” Her mother cooed. Marinette flashed her mother a quick smile and grabbed a croissant before waving. Marinette rushed to school, meeting up with Alya outside. 

“Woah, girl, looking’ good today!” Alya patted her friend’s shoulder. Marinette gave her an appreciative smile and followed her best friend into the building. As they neared their classroom, Marinette noticed Adrien and Nino stood outside the door. Nino seemed to be talking animatedly to Adrien about something, while said boy yawned. “Hey! Adrien, Nino! Doesn’t Mari look gorgeous?” Alya asked the boys once they'd reached them. Both boys looked Marinette over and she met Adrien’s eyes. She flashed him a small smile. And Adrien, ever the charmer, spoke up.

“Yeah, she does.” 

At that, Alya nudged Marinette’s arm with her elbow and winked. The ombre-haired girl took great joy in Marinette’s bright red face. Nino looked proud and impressed at Adrien’s sudden forwardness. Nino also winked at Adrien and the quartet made their way inside. 

Their science teacher droned on and on, monotonous voice sending everyone to sleep. The teacher had put everyone into groups of four for a project. Luckily, Alya and Marinette had been paired up with Nino and Adrien, so no one was unhappy about that. While the teacher continued to drone, Nino had began to doze, head held up on his palm. Alya was currently ignoring their teacher, opting to type and text under the table. Marinette was doodling in her book. She suddenly saw a hand reach out and grab the hand that wasn’t drawing. Looking up, Mari saw Adrien smiling softly at her. She flashed him a shy smile back and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. 

At lunch, Marinette invited everyone back to The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie for some baked lunch. The trio quickly agreed and they left. Marinette talked with Alya while they walked, Adrien and Nino chatting away behind them.

“Hey, Alya, could I speak to Mari quickly?” Adrien suddenly piped up, tapping said girl on the shoulder, flashing Alya his trademark grin. Alya smirked and nodded. She hung back a bit, walking beside Nino instead, reaching for his hand. “Hey Princess,” Adrien began, winking at Marinette. She felt her heart flutter.

“Hi!” Marinette spoke happily. 

“How’s the queen today?” Adrien asked coyly. Marinette began to speak, but a loose pavement tile caught on her shoe, sending her flying forwards. Marinette yelped, reaching her hand out to break her fall, scrunching her eyes closed. But her hands never met concrete. Marinette opened her eyes and saw that Adrien had quickly caught her with cat-like reflexes (no pun intended). His hand had also thoughtfully held her dress down so no one would see underneath. “Mari? You okay?” He questioned.

“Yeah, fine. Thanks for catching me.” Marinette thanked him, letting Adrien ease her into a standing position. Alya and Nino voiced their concerns, both were met with he same answer.

“You could say we were too busy falling for each other.” Adrien suddenly spoke up, hands on his hips. What he had said processed in the other three’s minds. Marinette’s face went a bright scarlet. Nino’s mouth hung open. Alya looked mildly constipated and rather annoyed. Either from his pun or what it implied, no one could be sure. 

“Dude...” Nino said, mouth lifting into a proud, side smile. 

“I knew it!” Alya exclaimed, eyes wide behind her glasses. Adrien began laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Marinette felt her face burn. 

“Alright woman, pay up!” Nino said to Alya, who grumbled and passed her boyfriend money from her purse. 

“You two had a bet?!” Marinette burst out. Adrien continued to laugh behind her.

“Yep. We had a deal about who would out your relationship first. I said Adrien. Alya said you would.” Nino chuckled, lifting his cap. “Needless to say, today was a good day.”

“I cannot believe you two!” Mari ranted, face never losing its colour. 

“Sorry, Princess, but I couldn't resist it!” Adrien piped up behind her, his chortles diminishing. As Marinette opened her mouth to retort something clever, Adrien suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her in close, pressing his lips to hers. There was an audible gasp from Nino and Alya, but that didn’t stop the pair. Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck and his hands found her waist. They separated, faces pink. Emerald stared into Sapphire.

Later that evening, Marinette laid in her bed, eyes crinkled as she smiled. She was texting Adrien, who was sending her selfies. A notification that wasn't Adrien pooped up in her feed. Marinette tapped on it and recognised it to be Alya. A picture was attached. The text read, Cutest Couple in Paris! The picture was a photo of her and Adrien kissing earlier that day after he’d let their relationship out of the bag. Marinette saved and sent the photo to Adrien, who send her winking face emojis in return. A message appeared below the photo. Ready to continue, My Lady? Marinette looked behind her as she heard a thud, Adrien stood there, looking down her ladder, suited up. Marinette grinned.

“You’d better believe it.”


End file.
